Beautiful Stranger em Português
by Mikky
Summary: [Em Espera]Kagome tem uma nova amiga e Inuyasha parece não gostar muito dela. Há uma nova ameaça sobre o grupo e pode ser que a amiga de Kagome tenha algo a ver com isso.
1. A Festa

**Disclaimer: Eu não detenho os direitos do Inuyasha, a Takahashi-san os detem. E aqui no Brasil também são da JBC e da Parisi video. Entretanto a Selene é só minha, viu?**

Resumo: Kagome tem uma nova amiga, e Inuyasha parece não gostar dela. Uma nova ameaça está rondando o grupo e a amiga de Kagome pode ter algo a ver com isso. Este é um fic de aventura e ação (e quem sabe um pouquinho de romance). Inu/Kag. 

Olá gente!

Não, este não é meu primeiro fic, mas o primeiro sobre Inuyasha, e um dos poucos "publicados". Há também uma versão dele em Inglês se lhes interessar. Não é Universo Alternativo, mas há uma personagem minha na história. Pode parecer um pouco estranho no começo, mas peço que tenham paciência. Espero poder ter contribuído um pouquinho para aumentar os fics em português por aqui. Aceito críticas, pois afinal estou longe de ser perfeita. Sugestões? Escrevam para mikky_r2@yahoo.com.br... Agora, com vocês....

**Beautiful Stranger **

**Por Mikk¥®**

Capítulo I: A Festa 

Inuyasha corria em direção ao poço. _Ela 'tá atrasada, ficou três dias e já tinha que ter voltado. _ Pensava ele enquanto fazia o tão conhecido caminho em direção ao poço come-ossos, desviando de árvores e arbustos instintivamente. A um espectador de fora, Inuyasha nada parecia além de um vulto vermelho. _A culpa deve ser daquela garota do cabelo roxo... Elas parecem ser do mesmo tempo, apesar da diferença... A garota é toda estranha, ela não bateu no Miroku quando ele falou para ela ter o filho dele!! Chegando ao poço, ele pula  para dentro sem cerimônias, deixando que a  suave energia o transportasse pelo tempo._

O cheiro ríspido e pesado da era de Kagome lhe cerca aos poucos e Inuyasha escala as paredes do poço, respirando profundamente o ar aos redores do templo. Com um olhar carrancudo, percebe que o doce cheiro de Kagome estava fraco… lhe dizendo que ela não estava em casa... _Estranho, ela **sempre** está em casa... onde será que ela foi?_

Erguendo a cabeça, Inuyasha procura o leve cheiro de Kagome. _Não dá.... é muita coisa! Eu só vou conseguir achar se ela se ferir! Droga!_

Frustrado e chateado mais por ela não ter lhe contado que sairia a noite do que ser recebido com o vazio da casa, Inuyasha, agora ao lado de fora da pequena casa que protegia o poço no tempo de Kagome, senta-se desajeitadamente no chão. Ele estava começando a se preocupar... _Droga! Tentando se desfazer do sentimento de impotência que estava começando a  tomar conta de si, o hanyou soca o chão repetidas vezes. Ele queria achar Kagome. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem. A pequenina preocupação que ele havia começado a sentir, aos poucos aumentava e aumentava... Com um último soco no chão, percebeu que havia quebrado pelo menos um ossinho da mão. _Feh! Logo passa..._ A mão esquerda tilintava de dor, que o hanyou parecia não sentir. Somente uma coisa estava em sua cabeça. Kagome, e seu comportamento estranho nesta noite. Bufando mais uma vez, Inuyasha olha para a direção da casa de Kagome ao longe totalmente envolvida na escuridão. Se preocupando cada vez mais, pensa no que diabos poderia ter acontecido... __Será que um youkai apareceu? Só o leve pensar de que algo poderia ter acontecido com ela o deixou em alerta, seus sentidos mais aguçados do que nunca. Seu coração palpitava mais e mais e a preocupação tomava cada parte de seu corpo. Ele estava começando a se sentir um inútil. Era sua obrigação protegê-la e ele nem ao menos sabia onde ela estava. Inútil... Inútil..._

_Onde ela está? Ela pode estar em perigo... assustada...  inconsciente... ferida... OU pior... Droga!! Droga!!! Inuyasha, seu estúpido, você tem que achar um jeito de encontrar... um jeito de encontrar Kagome... **KAGOME!!** Ele desesperadamente gritou o nome dela._

_Eu... eu tenho que te achar, tenho que te encontrar! Péra... que cheiro é esse??_

O desespero parecia ter feito seu trabalho. Seu olfato havia encontrado um leve traço do cheiro dela, _o cheiro de Kagome... Guênta as pontas Kagome... guenta as pontas... eu to chegando..._

O cheiro tomava a direção sudeste, e agora que ele havia distinguido o cheiro dela, encontrá-la não seria difícil. 

Correndo e pulando pelos telhados da cidade Inuyasha chega numa casa parecida com um castelo, um que ele somente havia visto nos livros de Kagome, cheio de luzes coloridas, com diversas pessoas na frente e música alta. 

*********

Eram pouco mais de seis da tarde. Toda a tarefa havia sido feita, Kagome estava exausta. Era bom estar em casa, estudando. Selene tinha ajudado com o Inglês, fazia tempo que ela não praticava. Era bom ter uma amiga que sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo, não que Sango não soubesse, mas Selene era da mesma era que Kagome, entendia a dureza das provas e exames e sabia da caça aos fragmentos da jóia. Era bom conversar com alguém sem precisar explicar o que era escola ou o que eram provas, ou suprimir tudo o que estava acontecendo no Sengoku Jidai... Selene sabia, ela esteve lá... na verdade elas se conheceram lá. Ela era uma garota diferente, ela parecia ser muito mais velha do que realmente era, mesmo tendo dois ou três anos a mais que Kagome... mas ela sabia muito, de muitas coisas. _Ela foi é sortuda, viajou mais pelo mundo do que eu sonho em viajar e conhecer..._ Fechando o caderno, Kagome levantou da escrivaninha e indo em direção a cozinha, ouviu a amiga na sala praticando violão. Ela adorava músicas e tocava muito bem. Seria muito divertido levar o violão para a Era Feudal. Preparou algo para comer e foi para a sala. A amiga sorriu.

"Acabou de estudar? Pô, eu quando tinha a tua idade não ficava estudando tanto tempo... Kagome você é muito disciplinada."

Entre as mordidas no sanduíche e o sentar no sofá, Kagome responde "Ah, não é tanto assim, e você fica mais tempo praticando violão do que eu estudando história... e olha que eu gosto de história... vai, toca uma música ai pr'a gente cantar..."

"A gente podia sair hoje, né..." Disse Selene começando a tocar os primeiros acordes e em seguida parando. "Tuas amigas não vão dar aquela festa de aniversário?"

"É vão sim, numa dancerteria... mas eu prometi para o Inuyasha que eu voltava hoje..."

"Kagome, olha a hora. Vai dar tempo de ir atrás de fragmentos hoje? Poxa, você ainda é adolescente... é uma idade para se curtir e não para deixar passar em branco... Uma festa não vai matar... É só diversão, relaxar um pouco... E se as tuas amigas vierem te empurrando alguém eu paro elas" E colocando o violão de lado, riu.

"Selene! Como assim empurrando alguém?" Kagome sentiu o rubor subir para o rosto.

"**_Oi_ Kagome, eu não sou besta... tu 'tá afins de alguém que não é daqui... e você fica extremamente sem graça cada vez que se fala de namorados, principalmente quando as meninas ficam te empurrando o Houjou... Eu te conheço a pouco tempo, mas não preciso ler mente de ninguém para saber que você gosta de um certo alguém d..."**

Selene não terminou a frase, uma almofada havia voado para a direção dela. As duas amigas começaram a rir enquanto as almofadas voavam de um lado a outro.

"E então, vamos?? A gente vai para lá amanhã pela manhã, o que você acha?"

"Mas o Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, nós vamos ficar lá sabe se lá quanto tempo. Quando foi a última vez que **_você_ foi numa festa?"**

"Nem sei.." ela disse abaixando a cabeça. A amiga estava certa... quanto tempo, desde que a caça aos fragmentos da jóia começou, que ela não saia para uma festa, um cinema... Mas o que ela não falava era que disso ela não sentia tanta falta... Ele fazia mais falta para ela do que um filme estúpido ou uma pista de dança..._ Mas, eu acho que um pouco de dança não vai me fazer mal..._

Selene a tirou dos pensamentos levantando abruptamente e pegando o violão do chão.

"Dá um tempo, né?.... FESTA!! Aqui vamos nós!" 

As duas subiram para o quarto de Kagome. Tinham uma hora para escolher roupa, tomar banho se trocar e ir para a festa. 

Kagome decidiu, depois de muito pensar, usar um vestido vermelho que havia ganhado a algum tempo, e nunca usado. Um vestido de seda curto, vermelho de corte reto. Uma sandália vermelha e dourada, cabelos soltos, uma maquiagem leve, um cordão dourado no pescoço.  

Selene, por sua vez decidiu uma saia lilás, blusa e botas pretas. Nenhuma jóia a adornava exceto os piercings no nariz e na sobrancelha, e a pequena coleção de cinco brincos em cada orelha. Resolveram ir de trem, pois a mãe de Kagome havia saído cedo com o carro e ainda não havia voltado. Selene até pensou em alugar um carro, mas o dinheiro dela estava contado e ela não queria pensar em direção e bebida, esses dois nunca combinam.

Uma hora e meia depois, as garotas estavam a dois quarteirões da festa.

Era uma pequena discoteca que pulsava vida ao redor. A construção tinha dois andares e parecia um pequeno castelo feudal europeu. Do lado de fora, uma pequena mas substanciosa fila começava a se formar logo em frente da diminuta e opulenta entrada. _Este lugar... _pensou Selene olhando a construção de cima a baixo, _parece bem legal, mesmo com essa sensação estranha que sinto... uma lúgubre sensação que eu achei que jamais sentiria novamente, não desde que ele morreu.... Espero estar errada... Odiaria ter que enfrentar algo como aquilo novamente... eu quero estar errada..._ Ao ver as alegres amigas de Kagome acenando, os pensamentos de Selene voltaram para os profundos recôncavos de sua mente. _Nada vai arruinar este dia... nada... A Kagome precisa disso, ela precisa relaxar um pouco... assim como eu... Precisamos de um pouco de descanso e um pouco de diversão._

Elas logo entraram, nenhuma entrada foi cobrada, apenas um cartão de plástico branco e vermelho com um número em alto relevo lhes foi entregue. 

A música e as luzes pulsavam, lhes dando uma incrível sensação de receptividade e diversão. Parecia que o prédio inteiro estava vivo, vivo vibrante e pulsante como a batida de seus próprios corações. 

Diferente da maioria das pessoas, que paravam nos bares ou que se sentavam nas mesas do mezanino, as cinco garotas foram direto para a pista de dança, onde diversos garotos e garotas dançavam ao som da batida da música. Não demorou muito para que elas se juntassem a massa que se divertia pulando e fazendo passos ou apenas balançando de um lado para o outro, deixando que as preocupações, os problemas e toda a tristeza fossem lavadas de seus corpos junto com o transbordante suor que saía dos poros com cada movimento de cada passo, música após música.

*****

Inuyasha observou atentamente seus arredores. _Não gosto do cheiro dessa merda de lugar... Que diabos fez você vir aqui, hein, Kagome?_ Pensava ele agachado num canto escuro da rua, oposto à danceteria. Ele pensou em sair dali, se veio pra cá sozinha, que vá embora sozinha... por que ele deveria vir pegá-la? Mas algo dentro dele parecia não querer que fosse embora dali sem ela, algo simplesmente gritava dentro dele para não virar as costas e voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia chego.

Xingando baixinho seu sentimento de estranheza perante a situação, ele resolveu dar ouvidos a vozinha que berrava dentro dele que alguma coisa iria dar errado ali hoje. _Droga, merda, porra de sentimento maluco._. "merda, merda, merda...". Pragueava ele enquanto pequenos e cuidadosos passos o aproximavam da entrada do estranho lugar.

A entrada estava coberta com uma cortina de veludo vermelha e os sons de lá de dentro estavam começando a lhe dar uma sensação de desconforto. _ Se eu entrar, vou machucar meus ouvidos com esse barulho alto_. Ele olhou ao redor e pensou no que poderia usar para abafar o barulho, _ao menos um pouco..._ Ele então lembrou das coisinhas brancas macias que Kagome havia lhe dado há um tempo atrás por causa do barulho excessivo de carros perto da casa dela. E procurou em seu haori e por sorte encontrou dois chumaços de algodão... _Como é que ela chamou essa droga aqui?? Ah... aa-ugodaaão._ Ele continuou a andar em direção a entrada. Ao passar pela enorme porta de madeira e as cortinas de veludo, uma garota sorridente lhe entregou algo que ele enfiou na parte interna de seu haori, sem nem olhar o que era. O som ali era alto demais, mesmo para seus, agora protegidos, ouvidos. O cheiro era enebriante, muitas pessoas, muitos cheiros esquisitos, muitas estranhas substâncias que ele não sabia denominar. Estava ficando mais e mais difícil encontrar Kagome pelo cheiro... agora ele tinha que começar a procurá-la sem depender muito do cheiro dela. _Droga! Essa porcari avai ser difícil... Que diabos ela está fazendo num lugar como esse?? _Olhando as pessoas ao seu redor de rabo de olho enquanto andava a esmo, Inuyasha tentava, em vão, encontrar uma razão plausível para ela estar aqui. _Todos parecem estar felizes, mas é um lugar muito estranho... eu apostaria e ganharia que tudo isso foi idéia daquela maluca da Selene..._

Inuyasha andava de um lado a outro, confuso, desorientado, e preocupado, principalmente preocupado com o comportamento não característico de Kagome. De tempos em tempos trombava com alguém e murmurava, pragueando tudo o que estava ocorrendo. _Por quê??? Por quê ela viria para um lugar assim?_ Olhava ele de um lado a outro procurando em cada rosto ver o rosto de Kagome, e sua mente pensando diversas coisas inimagináveis, e se preocupou ainda mais do que já estava. Ele não sabia que lugar era esse, ou entendia o que estava acontecendo, ou o porquê Kagome estava ali. Ele já conhecia algumas coisas da era de Kagome como a escola, por exemplo.... Ele sabia que ela estaria segura ali, numa sala com pessoas da idade dela e um sensei.... mas agora, este lugar e as razões para ela estar ali eram definitivamente desconhecidas para ele.

Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui? Será que ela sentiu um fragmento de jóia e veio aqui para verificar... mas sem me avisar? Eu sei que essa Selene é confiável de alguma forma, mas...

Seus pensamentos foram de certa forma esquecidos quando ele finalmente a viu. Um calor incomum espalhou-se pelo seu corpo inteiro... ele a olhava, pasmo... Ela não estava usando o uniforme da escola... Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho... Um vestido que estava colado a seu corpo, acentuando sua perfeição, sua incrível beleza... e ela dançava, maravilhosamente... 

Ele ficou ali, embasbacado, somente olhando a dançar, hipnotizado com os movimentos do corpo dela sincronizados coma música... Parecia que nada mais havia ali... Só ela... ela... ela...

Minha doce Kagome...

******

Bom pessoal, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. O segundo está meio pronto, preciso digitar e arrumar alguns diálogos. Acho que este fic não vai ser muito longo, e é mais aventura do que romance.

Até mais...

Setembro/2003


	2. Os Homens de Preto

Disclaimer: De novo? Ahn... Tá bom, não são meus. São da Takahashi.

Nota da Autora: Para a romanização dos termos em Japonês, estou utilizando o sistema Hepburn (quem quiser saber sobre ele, me mande um e-mail), salvo quando há alguma romanização mais corrente (por exemplo, youkai ou hanyou ao invés de yôkai ou hanyô. Entretanto, para a famosa espada do Inyasha, **usarei sim a romanização de acordo com o sistema Hepburn**, pois acredito que neste caso, creio que se aproxime mais da pronúncia da palavra.

Os pensamentos estarão em itálico, e os diálogos, entre aspas.

****

Beautiful Stranger

Capítulo II – "Os Homens de Preto"

Por Mikk¥®

Luzes brilhantes e coloridas mesclam-se à leve fumaça do gelo seco, uma fina fumaça que preenchia a pista de dança aos poucos, e a emprestava um certo ar de mistério. Quadris moviam-se de lado a lado, sincronizados entre o alto e o contralto da vocalista da banda, enquanto mãos é pés pareciam ter criado vida própria ao movimentarem-se ao som da batida.

As garotas dançavam, alegres. Uma então se aproxima da garota vestida de vermelho e, num tom mais alto possível fala com a colega, a mesma que antes havia estado tão incerta de vir à danceteria e se divertir, mas que agra parecia radiante, e de certo modo, feliz.

"E aí, ruim?!?"

"Não." Kagome sorriu, um pouco sem graça principalmente por ter rejeitado a idéia a princípio; então, deixou-se levar. "Valeu a pena, não dá tempo de pensar em mais nada, só dançar!" _Nada... sem fragmentos, sem youkais, nem Inuyasha... Ah, Inuyasha..._ Kagome suspirou profundamente e parou o passo que estava fazendo subitamente, quase trombando com Selene ao se virar.

Selene esperou e olhou para Kagome. Ela parecia tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia não estar alí, na pista de dança. Os olhos, a tudo observavam, porém, pairavam no vazio, perdidos n'algum lugar, como se esperando que algo saísse do vazio... Um olhar que Selene sabia o quão distante estava. _No Sengoku Jidai, com certeza..._

"Tô com sede", disse ela à Kagome quase abruptamente. "Vou pegar algo para beber no bar, quer alguma coisa?"

Kagome sorriu. Selene parecia preocupada. "O que você vai beber, Selene?" Kagome olhou com curiosidade. Para ela, estava sendo uma nova experiência, era uma das primeiras vezes que saía com amigas, principalmente à uma danceteria. As outras vezes que saiu, foram para próximo de casa, para cinemas ou shoppings... Até mesmo festinhas (algumas divertidas festas do pijama) e muitas haviam sido feitas no mesmo tempo onde ela morava; a maioria matsuri ou até bailinhos organizados pelos fiéis do templo. Nunca tão longe. _Mas, se pensar bem, o Sengoku Jidai também é longe... entretanto eu... _O que Selene estava falando lhe passou desapercebido, e ela pensou que talvez não fosse legal deixar os outros falar e se perder em devaneios, mas sua mente estava em polvorosa... Ela não conseguia evitar...

"... então, acho que vou querer água. E você?"

Kagome só havia ouvido algo sobre água, e respondeu meio sem graça:

"Aahn... Também...", então olhou de um lado a outro. "Você sabe onde estão as meninas?"

"Não", respondeu Selene suprimindo um risinho. "Elas devem estar é caçando por aí... Me empresta teu cartão?"

Kagome passou o cartão que havia recebido na entrada à Selene e a garota de cabelos roxo e pretos virou-se dizendo que logo retornaria. _Por aí..._ Pensou Kagome depois de ter sido deixada só. _Elas devem é estar azarando por aí, isso sim... A última vez que eu vi uma delas, foi a Yuka e ela estava indo para o bar com um loiro bonitinho... Bom, pelo menos elas não estão se intrometendo na minha vida, me empurrando alguém..._

Lembrando-se da última vez, Kagome percorreu com os olhos os rostos próximos e bufou aliviada. _Ufa! Nem sinal do Hôjô... Eu não agüentaria finjir um sorriso agora... Pelo menos estou aqui, dançando, e colocando minhas idéias em ordem..._ Kagome volta a seguir o passo que havia interrompido há minutos atrás devido à lembrança do amigo hanyou. O que ele estaria fazendo? Será que ele já teria passado na casa dela? _Ah não, se ele não chegou até a hora que a gente saiu é porquê... ô Kagome, pára de pensar no pior. 'Tá tudo bem com aquele baka... Baka no Inuyasha_. Kagome suspira mais uma vez, e percebendo que havia parado de dançar de novo, retoma o passo, tentando não pensar em mais nada, nem num belo par de olhos dourados.

Selene se esgueirava entre os jovens que dançavam a se amontoavam por ali, abrindo um caminho por entre eles, direto para a mesa do bar. _Que bom! Pelo menos estamos nos divertindo. E tudo parece estar correndo bem. Kagome e eu relaxando e a minha idéia de não deixar as meninas meterem o bedelho na vida amorosa de Kagome empurrando algum carinha p'ra ela 'tá funcionando bem. Só dançar e se divertir, sem preocupações por um tempo_. Ela sorriu e chegando ao bar estendeu os dois cartões para que o belo e sorridente rapazote de uniforme por detrás do balcão, para que ele marcasse as duas águas que ele pedia.

Voltava ela para a direção onde Kagome estava, abrindo uma das garrafas, quando sentiu um velho e conhecido arrepio na espinha. **_Não!_** De novo não... não agora... não eles!!! E olhou temerosamente ao seu redor.

Inuyasha estava ali, paralizado, boquiaberto. Não movia sequer um milímetro, para frente ou para trás. Seus olhos eram só para ela... para vê-la... só ela... _Minha Kagome_... Este lugar estranho parecia estar impondo-lhe sentimentos estranhos que evocavam algo que ele sentia, mas não ousava falar ou discutir; ele mesmo não entendia direito... Essa porcaria de lugar parecia estar o hipnotizando!

No momento em que o gelo seco começou a se espalhar, ele, à princípio, se preocupou. _Fumaça?!? Se tem fumaça tem fogo!_ E tentou localizar a origem do fogo pelo cheiro, buscando reunir as informações possíveis. _Keh! Essa porcaria de fumaça não é fogo! Que estranho! Ninguém percebeu?!?_ E olhou de volta para Kagome. A preocupação que sentia se dissipou quando a viu brincando com a névoa branca e deixou-se relaxar um pouco. _Keh! Deve ser mais uma maluquice dessa era... Bah, fumaça num lugar fechado... _E decidiu observá-la novamente.

Ele a olhava com atenção, cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada passo, cada respiração. A roupa que ela usava era realmente muito diferente das 'de sempre', melhor na verdade do que aquele 'uniforme escolar' como ela falava. Ela parecia feliz, como havia visto pouco recentemente. Sentiu seus lábios formarem um pequeno sorriso enquanto a observava. Desde quando nutria um interesse tão grande nela? Não conseguia dizer. Ele não conseguis descobrir. A única coisa que ele sabia é que ele queria ver aquele sorriso, aquele singelo sorriso; aquela felicidade enorme sempre estampado em seu rosto. Ele faria de tudo para garantir isso... Ela estava tão bela... tão bonita, tão kawaii... "Minha doce Kagome", murmurou baixinho para si.

Estava ele tão absorto com a dança ritmada de Kagome que quase falhou ao perceber a presença da garota de cabelos bicolor se aproximando dele. _Keh! Essa idiota..._ Sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ela, falou rispidamente: "Mesmo com toda essa merda de barulho você não consegue ser mais silenciosa? Você é patética, sabia?"

Selene somente olhava o hanyou que continuava a falar, "Que diabos você vez para ela vir aqui, sua bakabashi? Algum de seus – e fez uma imitação barata de mágicos com as mãos – truques?", disse ele sem nem tentar esconder a raiva que sentia e o quão pê da vida estava com as duas. Porém, ele lutava consigo mesmo para conter e controlar o seu fervilhante sangue de youkai. Ele não queria perder o controle ali, não seria uma boa... _Se bem que seria engraçado ver a cara de espanto dessa maluca que trouxe a Kagome prá cá._

Inuyasha não ouviu resposta alguma. Ela tinha respondido? Ele repetiu a pergunta, mas desta vez segurou-lhe um dos braços para deixar bem claro seu ponto de vista; "Hein?! Por que você trouxe ela para cá? Não sabe que ela tem coisas para fazer? Obrigações para cumprir? Você é doida?"

Selene, por outro lado, não tirava os olhos de uma certa mesa no final da bancada do bar, e replicou ao inquérito do hanyou sem emoções súbitas na voz, como era esperado que se fizesse, por demais preocupada com os Homens de Preto para se deixar levar pelo papo sem-sentido de Inuyasha. "Sem explicações agora... Vou contar tudo depois, mas não agora Inuyasha, não agora... Estou indo tirar as amigas da Kagome daqui e precisamos ir embora..." _Não quero aquilo de novo... Não eles, não a Kagome, não o Inuyasha... Eles nada têm a ver com a Guerra da Ascensão, nada!!!_

Ela baixou a cabeça por alguns minutos deixando que a ficha caísse na cabeça dura de Inuyasha, e olhou de rabo de olho para a mesma mesa do bar, como se quisesse mostrar alguma coisa.

"Keh!" grunhiu Inuyasha. Ele estava sentindo o leve cheiro daquilo que chamavam de apreensão, preocupação e até um pouco de medo vindo dela. E, para que ele estivesse sentindo num lugar com tantos cheiros fortes, é porque tais sentimentos deveriam ser muito exacerbados, fortes. _Quê?!? Ela? Com medo? Do que??_, e decidiu provocá-la ainda mais. "Você a trouxe aqui, lembra? Você!!! O que tem de errado, hein?" e abriu um sorriso irônico e sarcástico para a garota.

Selene olhou o hanyou de cima a baixo e bufando, puxou o braço de suas mãos e tentando controlar a raiva, disse quase rangendo os dentes:

"Deixaosermãopráoutrodia, t", _Só faça isso, Inuyasha... FAÇA!_

Inuyasha a olhou com estranheza. Ele não sabia bem o porquê, mas sabia que ela estava tensa. Farejou o ar. _O que fez com que elas viessem aqui? Será que vieram atrás de um Shikon no kakera?_ Ele não havia visto Selene desta forma, não tensa desse jeito, com um leve cheiro de temor. Grunhiu algo ininteligível para ela, acentiu com a cabeça e voltou-se ao seu antigo objeto de observação.

Kagome parecia alheia a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Somente dançava, contente por estar ali, relaxando sem pensar em provas, youkais, ou _Inuyasha_. Suspirou novamente, mas desta vez não mudou o passo ou parou de dançar, continuava no mesmo ritmo que antes.

Ah Inuyasha, pensou ela. Logo em seguida sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, uma mão quente. Virou-se para encontrar o rosto sorridente da colega brasileira e deu de cara com o objeto de seus sonhos... Aqueles olhos dourados... Encarou-so com dúvida, incerteza e um pouco de surpresa._ O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ Encontrou apreensão e preocupação naquele olhar que aprendera a ler tão bem. Olhou-o nos olhose abaixou a cabeça. _Eu sabia... eu sabia que ele ia ficar bravo... Com certeza deve estar achando que sou louca... Eu não queria discutir com ele, não gosto de ficar brava com ele..._

Inuyasha, deveras perplexo com o olhar de confusão da garota apenas lhe disse:

"Vam'bora... Pergunte os detalhes depois p'rá sua 'coleguinha'". E olhou para a mesa que indiretamente Selene havia lhe mostrado.

O quê? Ele não vai discutir? Não vai brigar? Por que ele 'tá com essa cara de preocupado? Será que... Kagome viu o olhar de Inuyasha se mudar para detrás dela e seguiu seu olhar.

Uma pequena mesa no canto do bar com seis pessoas, duas mulheres e quatro homens. Os homens vestiam ternos pretos e pareciam procurar por alguém, pois não tiravam o olhar da pista. As mulheres pareciam estar desconfortáveis ao lado deles. Kagome sentiu um calafrio subindo-lhe a espinha ao olhá-los. _Será que são essas pessoas que a Selene me contou? Os que tentaram matá-la?_ Ela olhou os homens com atenção e viu uma aura fria ao redor deles. E ela teve a estranha sensação de que não eram pessoas legais... mas, o mais estranho é que ela não sentia nenhum youki... Assustou-se quando Inuyasha a pegou de leve no braço esquerdo.

"Kagome, vam'bora... eu também não gostei" _E não posso usar a Tessaiga aqui..._

==============

Bom, aí está... Demorou, né? Gomen... Problemas com o computador, trampo, facu... Tudo junto... Espero que me desculpem... Valeu pela paciência.

O Próximo capítulo já está escrito, só falta arrumar alguns detalhes, além de digitar. Espero que não demore

==========================

No Capítulo III de Beautiful Stranger...

(...)

"NÃO!" berrou ela e irrompeu em direção à eles.

Inuyasha mal teve tempo de desembainhar a espada. O corpo quase inerte de Selene veio voendo em sua direção.

(...)

==========================


End file.
